Getting Dry
by ididthatonce
Summary: PWP.  Kurt and Blaine get caught in a rainstorm, and find a way to get dry... sort of.


There was only a 30% chance of precipitation on the Sunday afternoon when Blaine had planned a romantic picnic date for Kurt and himself. Of course, they hadn't thought to bring umbrellas or even drive because they didn't expect the rain. So, when the skies opened up and buckets started pouring down on their lunch, Kurt and Blaine were, for lack of a better term, fucked.

They packed up the supplies as quickly as possible, and started in a run towards Blaine's house. Two blocks later, they had slowed their pace to a slow walk, realizing that they weren't going to get any wetter. Their feet were soaked down to their socks by the time they made it through Blaine's front door.

"Thank goodness Mom and Dad are out this weekend. I don't know that I'd be able to explain this one to them." Blaine sighed, slamming the door shut behind him. "Come on upstairs. I think I have some extra clothes you can wear until yours are dry."

Kurt cautiously followed him up the spiral staircase, taking in the sights and smells of the McMansion in which the Andersons lived. It was quiet, except for the sound of the rain pounding on the roof. The top floor smelled vaguely of cinnamon, the same way Blaine's hair always smelled during their intense makeout sessions. It wasn't his first time in the Anderson house, but the first time the two had been there alone. Normally, the house was filled with noise- Blaine's father's pop records from the 60's, his mother's humming over whatever baked good she was making, his sister fighting with her on-again-off-again boyfriend over the phone. Which made Kurt wonder...

"Where's Jennifer?" He asked, entering Blaine's bedroom. The walls were painted a deep forest green, with old Broadway posters framed on the walls. His bed, a queen-sized mattress in an oak frame, was the focal point of the room. In the corner was an antique-looking desk, covered in stray papers and highlighters.

"She and Steve are at the Great Lakes this weekend. They won't be back until tomorrow night." Blaine muttered, pulling his wet shirt over his head.

And there were Blaine's abs, glistening in the rain that was still stuck to his body. There was a thin coating of dark hair running from his chest all the way down to his stomach. Kurt swallowed so loud, he was sure that the sound echoed.

Blaine, however, was unfazed. "I have some shirts in the second drawer from the bottom." He said, undoing the fly of his shorts. Kurt somehow managed to tear his eyes away from his boyfriend's body, growing ever more naked by the moment, and grab the first t-shirt he saw. Anxiously, he peeled off his wet shirt and replaced it as quickly as he could with the dry one.

"Shorts?" He asked, turning around just in time to see Blaine pull a fresh pair of boxers over his ass.

"On the bed. They're clean, I just haven't gotten around to putting them away get." Blaine responded, searching through a drawer. Kurt grabbed the first thing he saw on the bed, a crumpled piece of black fabric. He pulled the shorts on, and suddenly felt more exposed than usual. He looked down and immediately started laughing.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me?" Kurt giggled, as Blaine whipped his head around. Somehow, a pair of Jennifer's shortest shorts had ended up in his laundry and, more importantly, on Kurt's body. Kurt twirled, laughing at himself. The bottom curve of his ass was peeking out of the legs of the shorts, pale as the clouds outside. Blaine's shirt, too was fitting Kurt in different ways than expected. His broad shoulders stretched the fabric of the pale pink t-shirt, but it hung loosely over his chest and stomach. The shirt, too, was too short for Kurt's lanky frame, leaving an inch of skin right below his belly button exposed.

"Oh my god, Kurt." Blaine moaned. Kurt looked at him quizzically. Before either could say another word, Blaine had dragged Kurt closer to him by his shirt, stretching it out even more. He pressed his lips onto Kurt's mouth, nibbling and nipping at his lips. He grabbed a hold of Kurt's ass, pulling him in closer. He knew that his hard-on was pushing into Kurt's thigh, but he didn't care. The look of his boyfriend- HIS boyfriend in HIS shirt, and with his ass hanging out of those shorts. It was...

"Sexiest thing I've ever seen." Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth. Kurt began grinding up against Blaine's thigh, and he knew he was too close to bother with foreplay. It was now or never. And then he saw it out of the corner of his eye- the desk. Pushing Kurt backwards with his hips, Blaine led him to the edge of the desk. Then, as if in one move, he pushed all the papers off, turned Kurt around, and bent him forward over the desk. He pulled the tiny shorts down exposing Kurt's perfect, curved ass to the cool air of the room. It was silent except for the sound of the two boys breathing heavily, and Blaine's hand fumbling in a drawer of the desk. He finally found the bottle and foil packet he was looking for. He pressed his stomach into Kurt's ass as he lubed up his fingers.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned, grinding into Blaine's body. Blaine rolled the condom over his cock with one hand, inserting a finger from the other into Kurt. Kurt groaned, thrusting back onto Blaine's hand. "Please," he moaned, and Blaine needed no further urging. He slid his dick into Kurt's ass, feeling his boyfriend's muscles pulse around him. He thrust again, gripping onto the sides of the desk. He nibbled on Kurt's shoulder. He shifted his hips, and a loud moan escaped from Kurt's mouth. He tried it again, and Kurt made the same noise. They were both close. So close. Gathering all his energy, Blaine made one final thrust, feeling Kurt's ass tense around him. Kurt was screaming his name. He was screaming Kurt's name. Names became noises as Blaine came, collapsing over Kurt's back.

They laid silent for a minute, the still-pounding rain the only sound they could hear.

"So much for getting dressed." Kurt finally offered.

Blaine laughed. "So much for getting dry."

* * *

><p>AN: One of these days I'm going to write something that isn't smut or Klaine. Today is not that day. Please read and review, and don't forget to check out my other stories!


End file.
